Two types of love, fake and true
by Daughter of Hades99
Summary: The Titan War is over but our favourite couples are still not together! But with the masquerade ball coming up will true love bloom? Percabeth, Tratie and OCxOC! Rated T because I'm nervous! I suck at summaries!
1. I'd Lie

**Annabeth: Unfortunately Daughter of Hades99 does not own PJO. : (**

**Katie: And she doesn't own I'd Lie by Taylor Swift.**

**Me: You just had to bring that up didn't you.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Pov<strong>

It was your average day at camp with campers practicing archery, testing their sword skills or scaling the lava wall. The Titan War was over but not everyone was happy. Katie and Travis STILL weren't together because of Travis's new girlfriend and neither were Sam and Jake for the same reason and… Percy was dating Rachel.

I had nothing much to do so I decided to meet my friends Silena, Katie and Sam on the beach. I immediately spotted them sitting on the sand, which was strange because I was sure that at least Katie and Sam would be in the water.

Katie Gardener is the daughter of Demeter and is just as stubborn as her mother. She has curly, brown hair and light green eyes the colour of grass.

Silena Buragard **(is that how you spell it?)** is the daughter of Aphrodite and had the same style and lovey attitude as her mum. She has blonde hair (or was it black?) you could never really tell with her because the colour of her hair kept changing, same goes for her eyes.

Sam Stone was the daughter of Poseidon, and Percy's half-sister, but her mother had been a daughter of Hecate and so she has inherited some of her mother's powers as well. Sam's real name was Samantha but if you called her that you would spend a few weeks in the infirmary (trust me I've tried). Sam was a Goth and complete tomboy and you would never catch her dead in a dress. She has wavy, blonde hair streaked with black and sea green eyes that matched Percy's exactly.

When I got there I found myself in the middle of one of the famous Sam and Katie arguments.

"What are they arguing about this time?" I asked Silena.

"Listen," she said coking her head towards Katie and Sam.

I sighed and turned to watch them bickering at the top of their lungs, waving their arms in the air.

"You are completely in love with him! It is so obvious a blind monkey could see it," Sam shouted. "Why don't you tell Travis already?"

_Oh, _I thought as the realisation came to me. This is one of their more frequent arguments about Sam saying that Katie loves Travis and then Katie denying it.

"I do not love him! We're just friends! Besides he's got a girlfriend, Paris from the Aphrodite Cabin! What about you," Katie argued changing the subject. "I totally saw you staring at Jake from the Apollo Cabin like he was a sign that read 'Free Ice-Cream!"

Sam blushed but continued to argue her point. This continued for about another ten minutes until I finally ended it.

"Ok girls! Lets just forget about this for a bit and go swimming for a while and then, after, you can argue to your hearts content!"

"Fine," they grumbled.

I took off my sundress revealing a dark blue bikini underneath, Silena's bikini was bright pink (no surprise), Katie's green and Sam wore short, black board shorts and a black bikini top. Katie and Sam were the first to race towards the water and dive into the waves and Silena and I followed.

After three water fights, a game of tag, some dunking and another of Katie and Sam's arguments, we finally got out of the water and collapsed on the beach.

"Well," Katie panted. "That was fun."

We all muttered in agreement and lay on the beach until Silena quickly sat up.

"Hay Annabeth," she said gesturing for me to sit up. "Look who it is."

I stayed down until Katie sat up and exclaimed, "It's Percy!"

Quickly I shot up and blushed as I saw all my friends staring at me. I looked over to the water to see Percy walking alone in the shallow. His black hair was as messy as always and his sea green eyes were sparkling. He just looked so perfect and… no Annabeth, I scolded myself, he has a girlfriend remember, Rachel.

I must have spaced out because Sam started clicking her fingers in front of my face. I shook my head.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"Oh nothing except that you were staring at Percy with a dazed look as if you were daydreaming about someone…" Katie hinted.

"I was not!" I exclaimed defensively.

"Uh huh. Then why are you blushing?" Sam asked.

"I… um… ah…I,"

"Oh please guys lay off her," Silena scolded them, I was about to thank her when she continued. "She's just annoyed because the boy she likes is dating another girl. Otherwise known as Rachel Elizabeth Dare."

"That's not true!" I argued unconvincingly because it was completely true.

"Whatever you say," Katie shrugged.

"Come on guys," I said standing up and brushing the sand off my legs. "We have to get ready for dinner or else we're going to be late," I stared at Silena and added. "Again."

"It's not my fault I take my time to get ready!" Silena argued standing up while the others giggled.

And so we started walking towards our cabins to get ready.

Sam, Katie, Silena and I were walking towards the campfire, with Sam and Katie in yet another argument.

We sat down in some spare seats, while Katie and Sam continued bickering.

Finally their argument stopped as Travis Stoll and his girlfriend sat down in front of us with Paris's arms wrapped around him like an octopus. Katie and Sam were pretending to puke while Silena and I just looked at each other both knowing that instead of Paris there, it should be Katie. And then, since Sam was on the end, Jake came and sat next to her with his girl, Sophie practically sitting on his lap! Sam looked as if she was about to explode! Katie was trying to calm her down, which surprisingly she did. And then, as if our luck couldn't get any worse, Percy and Rachel sat in front of us next to Travis and Paris! Rachel stared at me evilly and took Percy's face in her hands and started squishing his lips to hers! I thought that maybe my heart was breaking just a bit.

"Ok, I think I have to go puke now!" Sam exclaimed and ran off.

"Or at least find a new seat!" Katie agreed at ran after her.

"Same goes for me," I said getting to.

"Don't forget me," Silena jumped up and walked with us.

I looked over towards Katie and Sam who looked as if they had both been hit with a hammer, and I was sure I looked the same.

"That was something that I did not need to see," Katie stated.

We all nodded in agreement.

We eventually found four empty seats on the other side of the campfire but I could still see Percy from here and was practically staring at him the whole time, unable to help myself. After about an hour Chiron came up and started making announcements, one announcement forced me to drag my eyes away from Percy and listen.

"And finally," Chiron began. "Aphrodite and Apollo are organising a masquerade dance in a month to which all demi-gods shall attended. All boys must wear tuxes and all girls must wear dresses."

"Crap…" I heard Sam mutter beside me.

"And…" Chiron added. "Some demi-gods chosen by Apollo will be preforming at the dance!"

"Double crap…" Sam said angrily.

"The demi-god's names, who have been chosen, will be pinned up on the Big House tomorrow morning! You have half an hour more until curfew." And with that Chiron walked off the stage.

Everyone started chatting excitedly about what he or she was going to wear or who they were going to take.

"This is sssooo exciting!" Silena squealed.

"Why do you torcher me so? WHY!" Sam yelled at the sky.

"So who are you guys going with?" Silena was basically jumping out of her seat while ignoring Sam.

"I don't know," Katie shrugged her shoulders.

Sam was still muttering about people loving to torcher her so I answered, "I don't know either."

"It's a shame you can't go with Percy. You two would have made a cute couple! I can see it now, Annabeth in a green, sparkly dress and Percy…" I cut Silena off by clamping my hand over her mouth.

"For the last time I don't like him!" I argued.

"Oh really?" Katie asked, eyebrows raised.

"No! I mean yes! I mean… agh!" I exclaimed throwing my arms in the air.

"Annabeth," I turned to Sam who had stopped shouting at the sky and was now deadly serious. "Do you like Percy?"

Her intense green eyes bored into my grey ones.

"No," I lied.

"You're lying," she replied simply, I was about to argue with her when she continued. "Now if you don't mind I want to get to bed before the harpies get me."

"Same here," Katie agreed yawning. "You guys coming?"

"Yeah," Silena said getting up. "Annabeth?"

"I think I'll stay for a while. See you guys in the morning."

"K."

And they walked off towards their cabins. I just sat there for five minutes until I got bored and started off towards my cabin.

I was almost there when I heard whispers coming from behind the Demeter Cabin. I hid behind a bush and peeked through to see what was happening. Standing there were none other than Percy and Rachel! I was about to head back, not wanting to see them sucking each other's face off, when I heard that they were arguing.

"Rachel I'm sorry I just…"

"You just what Percy? I told you that I hate the colour blue and yet you still got me a necklace with a heart and a **blue **key! **BLUE** Percy!"

"Look I'm sorry Rachel! I forgot, I can get a new one if you want but it could take a while because I have to save up for it."

"I don't care Percy! Just, no blue things!" And with that Rachel threw something at the ground and stopped away. I heard Percy sigh and I watched at he knelt to the ground and picked up the necklace.

"She just doesn't get me. Stupid piece of junk," he muttered while throwing the necklace at the bush that I was hiding behind.

I caught it before it could hit the ground and stared at the beauty of it.

It was a silver necklace with a silver heart on it that was engraved with the patter of waves and next to it hung a silver key studded with real sapphires.

I looked up and saw that Percy was gone, quietly I began to sing to myself.

_I don't think that passenger seat,_

_Has ever looked this good to me._

_He tells me about his night,_

_And I count the colours in his eyes._

_He'll never fall in love,_

_He swears as he runs his fingers through his hair._

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong._

_And I don't think it ever crossed his mind,_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile,_

_But I know all his favourite songs…_

_And I could tell you,_

_His favourite colour's green. _(it's actually blue)

_He loves to argue, _(If I had a dollar for every time we argued I'd be rich)

_Born on the seventeenth. _(18th actually. The first time I saw him with Rachel)

_His sister's beautiful, _(Sam has this natural beauty about her)

_He has his father's eyes. _(Sea green)

_And if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie._

I took out a small envelope from my pocket and placed the necklace inside. On the outside I wrote "_Something as beautiful as this shouldn't go to waste"._

I quietly snuck over to Percy's cabin and knocked on the door while placing the envelope on the door matt and hid around the other side of the cabin. I heard him open the door and pick up the envelope, I could almost feel him smiling. I heard the door shut and I began to sing again.

_He looks around the room,_

_Innocently overlooks the truth._

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know,_

_I've had him memorised for so long._

_He sees everything black and white,_

_Never let nobody see him cry._

_I don't let nobody see me,_

_Wishing he was mine._

_And I could tell you,_

_His favourite colour's green._

_He likes to argue,_

_Born on the seventeenth._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you asked me if I loved him,_

_I'd lie._

_He stands there, _

_Then walks away._

_My God if I could only say,_

_I'm holding every breath for you._

_He'd never tell you,_

_But he can play guitar._

_I think he can see through, _

_Everything but my heart._

_First thought when I wake up,_

_Is my God, he's beautiful._

_So I put on my make-up,_

_And pray for a miracle. _

_Yes I could tell you,_

_His favourite colour's green._

_He likes to argue,_

_Oh and it kills me._

_His sister's beautiful,_

_He has his father's eyes._

_And if you asked me if I loved him…_

_If you ask me if I love him…_

_I'd lie. _

I tip toed back to my cabin and crawled into bed thinking about the dance and who I would take, and knowing that whenever someone asked me if I loved Percy I'd lie.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a short and cheesy ending but my friend, Milly, was bugging me to finish it. Please review and I'll update faster!<strong>

**LOL**

**Daughter of Hades99**


	2. If There's a Prize for Rotten Judgement

**Me: Hay guys! Enjoy the chapter!**

**Annabeth: *****clears her throat*******

**Me: What?**

**Katie: You forgot to do it!**

**Me: Do what… clean my room?**

**Silena: You know what we mean.**

**Me: I thought I'd get away with it for once : ( I don't own PJO or There's a Prize for Rotten Judgement.**

**Enjoy!**

**Sam's Pov**

I was just about to get into bed when my idiot of a brother stumbled in looking depressed.

"Hay, Percy, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing much except the sky and Mount Olympus," he joked.

"Ha ha very funny. But I'm serious what's wrong?"

"Rachel…" he sighed.

"What did she do this time?" I asked.

"It's nothing, you don't need to worry," he reassured me.

"Why do you date her if you hate her? Hay that rhymes!" I exclaimed. "I know to you she is only second best to Annabeth…" he cut me off by getting into bed and pretending to sleep.

I crawled into bunk ready for a sleep filled with dreams.

LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!

Sleepily I tumbled out of bed after a night full of dreams with terrible monsters, titans and Jake… _no_, I told myself, _stop thinking about him! He cannot ruin your plan!_

I decided to throw on a pair of black shorts, my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt (which I had dyed black) and a pair of black converse.

I ran outside, remembering that I had to meet my friends at the Big House, when I crashed into someone. We both landed flat on our backs, the person I had crashed into gave me his hand. I got up and came face to face with none other than Jake! I stared at him taking in every detail from his black, windswept hair to his sparkling black eyes.

"H-hi," I stuttered. "Sorry about that I should have looked where I was going."

"Oh no! It was my fault! I was chasing after Sophie and didn't see you," he explained.

"Oh right," I sighed. "Well I got to get going…"

"Oh yeah! Me too. I'll see you around,"

"Yeah, see you later,"

_That was awkward._

And with that I ran off to the Big House.

LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!

Finally I arrived at the Big House to find that all of my friends were already there.

"And Sleeping Beauty awakes!" Travis exclaimed when he saw me.

I replied by punching him in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt! You might just have a stronger punch than Clarisse," he whimpered while rubbing his sore arm.

"You want to find out punk!" Clarisse growled.

"No I'm good, but thanks for the offer!"

"Have you guys seen the list yet?" Nico asked.

"What list?" Conner asked.

"You know, the one that announces the performers for the dance," Nico explained.

_I had completely forgotten about that!_

"Nope. I haven't seen it, I was waiting for Sam," Katie stated.

"Well I'm here so let's go see."

We all strolled around to the side of the Big House where the list was pinned up and saw that there was already a large group of people crowded around it. My friends and I slowly pushed our way through the crowd of people and suddenly found ourselves at the front of the group. I felt almost all my friends stiffen around me and I laughed out loud thinking that they must have been chosen. Carefully I read through the list:

**Singers for the Ball:**

_Annabeth Chase _

_Silena Beauregard_

_Katie Gardener_

_Nico Di angelo_

_Percy Jackson_

_Jake Sol_

_Travis Stoll_

_Thalia Grace_

_Conner Stoll_

I felt sorry for all of my friends who had been chosen as I continued down the list until I came to last name and I swear my heart stopped:

_Samantha Stone_

"You have got to be kidding me!" I muttered angrily. "You have got to be kidding me!"

I roughly pushed threw the crowd with my friends at my heels.

"Why does my life hate me?" I asked.

"Maybe for the same reason mine hates me," Annabeth mumbled.

"I'm so glad that I didn't get picked," Grover exclaimed.

"I can't wait to hear you guys sing!" Conner joked. "I've never heard any of you sing except Jake, Silena and Nico."

"Nico?" Katie asked.

"It was a dare," he grumbled.

"Well you won't be hearing me sing, ever!" I said.

"I think we will, at the dance," Annabeth told me.

"Then I won't go to the dance," I stated.

"Why don't you want to sing?" Jake asked me.

_Ok Sam think, think…_

"Stage fright!" I exclaimed.

_Great Sam that's so believable… not._

All my friends burst out laughing.

"You ha ha stage fright ha ha ha oh please!" Percy exclaimed through fits of laughter.

"Yeah, yeah what ever," I sighed. "I'm going to the arena. Anyone want to come so I can whip their butt!"

"You're on!" Katie grabbed her jacket and stood up.

"Anyone else…" I asked.

Annabeth and Silena both got up and came with us as we walked to the arena.

LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!

"Come on Annabeth! Is that all you got?" I taunted as Annabeth struck again.

Beads of sweat rolled down both our faces as we struck each other with our weapons, knife vs. sword. I blocked her strike and kicked at her legs but she jumped away and swung at my head causing me to dodge again. This had been going on for about half an hour with neither of us giving up.

"Give up Annabeth."

"Not as long as Zeus rules Olympus," she retorted and jabbed again causing a large gash to appear on my arm.

This continued for a few more minutes and both of us were exhausted. I decided to try and disarm her but apparently we were thinking the exact same thing. As I manoeuvred she mirrored me and we both ended up standing there, our weapons in the dirt.

"I guess it's a tie," Annabeth panted.

"I guess so," I agreed.

We picked up our weapons and walked over to Silena and Katie.

"Guys that took forever!" Silena complained. "Now I only have three hours before dinner to get ready!"

I rolled my eyes.

"I'm going to head to the infirmary to pick up some bandages," I said gesturing to my arm.

"Yeah, me to," Annabeth agreed pointing to the cut on her face.

"Ok then. See you at dinner," Katie said and walked off towards her cabin.

LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!

Silena, Annabeth, Katie and I sat on the beach watching the waves rise up and then hit the shore over and over again.

"So…" Silena began. "What's going on with you and Jake?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I replied calmly.

"Yes you do. I could even spot you making googly eyes at each other! And the other night when Jake came to sit next to us with Sarah **(I changed her name because I was just using the other name to fill in and forgot to change it) **you started completely freaking out," Annabeth exclaimed.

"No I didn't!" I stated defensively. "Anyway, I don't like him as more than a friend!"

"A good friend…" Katie hinted. "A REALLY good friend."

I started making gaging noises and pretended to puke as I got up about to head to dinner.

**(This is one of the times when a character is in his/her own little world but you can hear them singing but no one else can)**

**Sam:** _If there's a prize for rotten judgement,_

_I guess I've already won that._

_No man in worth the aggravation,_

_Its ancient history been there done that._

I imagined Katie, Silena and Annabeth singing inside my head.

**Girls: **_Who ya think you're kidding?_

_He's the Earth and Heaven to you,_

_Try to keep it hidden._

_Honey wee can see right through you,_

_Girl you can't conceal it,_

_We know how you feel and who your thinking of!_

**Sam: **_No chance, no way._

_I won't it no, no._

**Girls: **_You swoon, you sigh,_

_Why deny it uh oh._

**Sam:**_ It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love._

_I thought my heart had learnt its lesson,_

_It feels so good when you start out._

_My head is screaming get a grip girl,_

_Unless you're dying to cry your eyes out._

**Girls:**_ You keep on denying,_

_Who you and how you're feeling._

_Baby, we're not buying,_

_Hon, we saw ya hit the ceiling. _

_Face it like a grown-up,_

_That you got, got, got it bad. _

**Sam:**_ No chance, no way,_

_I won't say it no, no._

I walked past the Apollo Cabin and saw Jake sitting on the steps strumming his guitar. When he saw me he grinned at me and I grinned back.

**Girls: **_Give up; give in,_

_Check the grin your in love._

**Sam: **_This scene won't play,_

_I won't say I'm in love._

**Girls: **_You're doing a flip, _

_Read our lips you're in love._

**Sam:** _You're way off base, _

_I won't say it._

_Get off my case,_

_I won't say it._

**Girls: **_Girl don't be proud,_

_It's okay your in love._

I wouldn't say the last part even in my head. I sat down at the Poseidon table, opposite Percy and Rachel. Unfortunately, Rachel was allowed to sit here since she didn't have a godly parent… stupid mortal.

"Excuse me," Rachel said trying to get my attention.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Who are you again? I've forgotten and since I've forgotten you mustn't have been important but any way who are you?" Rachel asked me in a sickly sweet voice.

"I'm Sam Stone, Percy's sister and," I continued. "If you hurt him I'll also be your worst nightmare."

I smirked as Rachel stiffened but tried to hide it with a scowl. Percy let a grin come across his face but as soon as Rachel looked at him it slipped away again.

LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!

Nothing interesting happened at the campfire that night so I chose to go back to my cabin early.

I decided to take the long way to my cabin via the beach. I slowly walked through the shallow, the waves lapping at my ankles. Then, suddenly, I started running as fast as I could heading… somewhere. I don't know why I was running or where I was running to, I just knew that I wanted to run.

I ran for about half an hour as fast as I could until I heard the soft strum of guitar cords. I stoped and silently tip-toed over to an old, gnarled oak tree where the music was coming from, the person playing was obviously on the other side of the tree and so I decided too climb up to get a better look.

The oak was easy to climb and I was soon on a branch that hung over the musician's head. I glanced down and saw that the person playing was Jake! The guitar made a soft, calming sound that flowed into my ears, while Jake hummed a little tune.

I decided to move closer but, I was so captivated by the music, that I lost my footing and came tumbling down from the tree and landing on top of Jake! He let out a shout of surprise as I landed on him. Hurriedly I stood up.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! I just heard you playing and it was so nice and… I um… sorry," I apologised while rubbing the back of my neck.

"S-Sam! Hay! We've got to stop meeting like this."

I gave him a questioning look.

"Falling on top of each other," he explained.

"Oh right! Yeah, I'm so sorry! Are you ok?" I asked.

"I'm fine, don't worry about it," he assured me.

We stood there in an awkward silence until I asked him, "Could you keep playing? It was beautiful."

He smiled widely and began to play. I listened intently and when he finished I clapped.

"That's amazing Jake!" I told him, "Are you doing that for the dance?"

"No I don't think so," he sighed.

"Why not?" I asked him sadly.

"Sarah doesn't like it," he gave me a weak smile.

"You're not doing because your girlfriend doesn't approve! Who are you and what have you done with the Jake I know!" I joked.

He laughed and I joined him. It was nice to hear him laugh, he didn't laugh much now that he's with Sarah.

We sat there and talked for a while, I'd forgotten how easy it was to joke with him and be around him, I had missed it. We had been best friends before Sarah stole him from me and now I remembered why.

**Flashback**

The army of monsters were getting closer and Jake and I were stranded in the middle of the bridge, monsters all around us. There was no way we could get out of this alive, there were just to many of them. But then Jake whispered something in my ear, a battle technique that would require complete trust and teamwork. I decided that it was the only chance we had and tried it. Jake and I worked together in perfect harmony, as if we were two beings with one mind. The monsters didn't know what hit them until we had wiped out the entire army. I turned to Jake ready to bask in the glory when a sharp pain jabbed at my side, I turned just in time to see Jake slash at an empousae. I looked down and saw a blade poking out of my ribs, I collapsed but I didn't hit the concrete instead Jake caught me and that's all I knew before everything went black.

**End of Flashback**

Jake had saved my life that day and for that I owe him. I looked at my watch and saw that it was an hour past curfew! Jake and I quickly ran back into our cabins chased by two harpies.

I opened the door slowly, being careful so as not to wake Percy and climbed into bed.

**Did you like it?**

**Please REVIEW!**

**IMPORTANT! I need song suggestions or else I won't continue the story *****gasp*****!**

**LOL**

**Daughter of Hades99**


	3. Fearless

**Me: I'm really sorry! I've got confused with the girlfriends of Travis and Jake.**

**Sam: Jake's girlfriend is Sophie :( **

**Katie: And Travis's girlfriend is Sarah :(**

**Me: Ok now we've got that sorted, I'm sorry for the long update! I've been away with no access to a computer! But here it is, enjoy!**

**Annabeth: And by the way Daughter of Hades99 does not own PJO or Fearless**

**Me: Why did you say it? I thought it was my job!**

**Annabeth: You don't say it, I will.**

**Me: (goes to sharpen sword while muttering Greek curses)**

* * *

><p><strong>Katie's Pov<strong>

Breakfast was pretty boring, as usual, until Chiron let us know that all head counsellors, and one person of their choosing, will be allowed to take a day trip to a beach away from camp, two days from now.

I glanced over at the Poseidon table and saw Sam looking miserable as Rachel made Percy promise to take her.

_Sam probably thinks she can't go because she's not a head counsellor. She can be the person I take, _I decided.

Chiron also announced that next week everyone would be taken, by Lady Aphrodite herself, shopping at the mall.

I looked over to Sam and smirked as I saw her banging her head on the table muttering curses while her cups around her started to break.

_She is so lucky that she inherited some of her mum's powers, _I thought.

The rest of breakfast continued as normal, besides all of the glasses breaking at the Poseidon table.

LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!

Annabeth, Nico, Travis, Conner, Sarah, Silena, Sam, Jake, Percy, Sophie, Rachel, Grover and I were all siting on the sand when Nico asked who all of us were taking to the beach.

Silena said she was taking her sister Amber (because Beckendorf was already coming being a head counsellor), Conner was taking Bella (his new girlfriend), Jake was taking Sophie, Annabeth Malcolm, Percy Rachel, Grover (who was allowed to come as our protector) Juniper, Travis was (sadly) taking Sarah and Nico didn't know if he was going. Then it was my turn.

"I think I'll take Sam," I said.

Sam, who had been looking miserable, shot up, "Really?"

"Yeah, of coarse! You're my best friend."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she came and gave me a huge hug.

"You're welcome, since no one else would take you…"

I glared at my friends who all looked guilty, clearly they had all forgotten that Sam wasn't head counsellor of the Poseidon Cabin, Percy was.

"Guys, did you here that the hunters are coming to camp?" Grover informed us.

"Really? When?" Sam asked, suddenly listening very eagerly.

Everyone else seemed to notice how eager Sam was and became stiff but Sam didn't catch on, she was to busy listening to Grover.

"They'll be here the week of the dance because Artemis will be on Olympus then," Grover explained.

Sam seemed to notice everyone being tense because she said nervously, "That's great! I can't wait to see Thalia!"

"Yeah," Annabeth agreed.

"So anyway… I better get going. Places to go, people to see," and with that she took off down the beach.

"Did any of you guys notice how interested Sam got when Grover mentioned the hunters?" I asked.

They all nodded in agreement.

"But she was just excited about seeing Thalia…right?" Jake asked.

No one answered.

"Hey look! There's Jack from the Hermes Cabin!" Silena nodded her head over to a guy with blonde hair walking onto the beach.

I saw Annabeth blush, I raised my eyebrow and Annabeth mouthed shut up. Percy must have caught Annabeth's blush because he suddenly started looking at Jack jealously.

_Time for some fun, _I thought.

"JACK!" I called, he looked over to me. "Come sit over here!"

He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to us while Annabeth mouthed that later I would die.

"Hey," he said and sat down next to Annabeth who was blushing like crazy.

We talked for a while until Jack asked Annabeth if she'd like to go for a walk and, of coarse, Annabeth said yes, as she walked away I wiped a fake tear.

"Our little Anna is growing up," I sighed.

"Dramatic much?" I heard Travis joke.

That gave me an excuse to tackle him to the ground, we wrestled for about ten minutes until Conner and Nico pulled us a part.

Then everyone went their separate ways, a few people went the arena, cabins, climbing wall and I'm pretty sure I saw Jake ditch Sophie and run off in the direction that Sam went. I decided to head for the strawberry fields.

LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!LINEBREAK!

I was absentmindedly walking around the strawberry fields when I heard two people laughing near a bush. I wondered who it could be, because almost nobody comes here except for me when I want to be alone, so I decided to check it out.

I was only a metre away now but before I could reach them I felt a drop of water fall onto my head.

I looked up and saw grey, clouds circling the sky and then, just at that moment, rain poured down from the clouds, which was unusual because the magical borders usually kept rain away.

I heard a shriek, I ducked down before the two people standing up from behind the bush could see me. As I saw them I felt pain weigh down my chest.

Standing in front of me was Travis Stoll, his curly, brown hair was soaked through and his hazel eyes glimmered in the darkness while a smile spread across his face.

Next to him stood Sarah daughter of Dionysus, her blonde hair streaked with purple was plastered down on her head, her purple contacts had fallen out revealing her angry brown eyes and her face was marked with a scowl.

"TRAVIE! Don't laugh! There is nothing funny about getting wet!" Sarah screeched.

_Travie!_, I thought.

"Come on Sarah! Its pretty funny!" Travis joked.

"No it's not!"

He held out his hand to her, "Care to dance?"

"No. Look lets just go back to my cabin, ok."

"Nah, I think I'll stay out here for a while," he told her.

"But…Travie! Argh! Your impossible!" and with that Sarah stormed off.

_Dramatic much? _

Travis just stood there until she was out of sight and then said, "You can come out now Katie."

I stood up, "How did you know I was there?"

He shrugged his shoulders. We stood there in an awkward silence until I started walking over to a large apple tree, since I was sick of getting wet, and Travis followed.

"So what were you doing in the Strawberry Fields?" I asked him.

"It's not illegal to be here is it?"

I shoved him playfully. We stood there silently, until Travis asked me if I wanted to dance.

"In the rain?" I asked.

"Oh, is the brave Katie scared of a little rain?" Travis winked at me.

I sighed and took his hand and we started to dance.

"This is so random," I muttered but I couldn't help but smile. "But I just have one question."

"Which is?"

"Travie?" I laughed and Travis joined in.

"Sarah insists!"

**(Again this is when someone is singing in his or her head)**

**Katie: **_There's somethin' 'bout the way_

_The street looks when it_'s _just rained_

_There's a glow off the pavement_

_You walk me to the car_

_And you know I wanna ask you dance right there_

_In the middle of the parking lot_

_Yeah, oh yeah_

_We're driving down the road_

_I wonder if you know_

_I'm trying so hard not to get caught up now_

_But you're just so cool_

_Run your hands through your hair_

_Absentmindedly making me want you_

_And I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless _

_So baby drive slow_

'_til we run out of road in this one horse town_

_I wanna stay right here in this passenger seat_

_You put your eyes on me_

_In this moment now capture it, remember it_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless _

_Well you stood there with me in the doorway_

_My hands shake_

_I'm not usually this way but_

_You pull me in and I'm a little more brave _

_It's the first kiss_

_It's flawless _

_Really something_

_It's fearless_

Travis leaned in and whispered that he'd see me later and then kissed me on the cheek! He walked of in the direction of his cabin leaving me standing there in the rain, dumbstruck. I sung the rest of the song out loud.

**Katie: **_"Oh yeah_

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless _

_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this_

_You take my hand and drag me headfirst _

_Fearless_

_And I don't know but with you I'd dance in a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless."_

I walked back to my cabin, soaked and cold, when I entered I was immediately surrounded by five of my siblings asking questions.

"Where were you?" Lucy asked.

"How did you get so wet?" Matt said.

"Weren't you at the Athena Cabin with Annabeth?" Zoe questioned.

"At the strawberry fields, it was raining and no," I answered.

"What were you doing there?" Josh asked.

"None of your business. And now I'm going to get changed."

I grabbed some dry clothes and headed to the bathroom to get changed but before I could Matt shouted out, "By the way Sam asked if you could meet her in the Poseidon Cabin in 10 minutes."

"Thanks," I shouted back.

I threw on an old pair of jeans and my Camp T-shirt and walked out checking my watch I saw that I had missed dinner.

I knocked on the door of the Poseidon Cabin and a voice shouted at me to enter if I dared.

I pushed the door open and saw Annabeth blushing like there was no tomorrow while Silena giggled and Sam rolled on the floor laughing like a maniac!

"What did I miss?" I asked.

"We were…" before Sam could continue she burst out laughing again.

"We were playing truth or dare," Silena explained. "And Sam dared Annabeth to go outside and flirt with Jack."

"Yes and…" I pressed.

"She was very convincing and…"

But before Silena could finish Sam butted in, "And he asked her out!"

Which of coarse set Sam off in fits of laughter again while Silena gave her the evil glare.

"But," Silena continued. "That's not the worst of it."

Annabeth looked like she had to punch something so I was glad Sam stood between her and me.

"Percy was standing behind her when she said yes!" Silena told me.

"Oh, that's harsh! No wonder you look like you want to punch someone," I said to Annabeth.

Annabeth buried her head in her pillow while Sam took deep breaths trying to calm down.

"I shouldn't laugh," she said. "I'm being a bad friend. I would hate it if that happened to me."

"Guys can we stop talking about it," Annabeth pleaded.

"Sure," Silena smiled.

We just sat there for a while in a comfortable silence until Annabeth decided to break it.

"I saw you and Travis in the strawberry field," she informed me. "What happened?"

I blushed and touched my cheek while whispering, "Nothing."

"Katie, that's not your _nothing_ voice, that's your _something really big happened that I'm to embarrassed to tell my friends _voice," Sam said.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"Guys, come on I'm sure it's not that great! It's not like he kissed her… did he?" Silena asked.

I suddenly became very interested in my hands, which might of given me away.

"OH MY GODS! He kissed you!" Silena squealed.

"Just on the cheek!" I exclaimed.

"That still counts!" Annabeth exclaimed.

Silena kept mumbling (sometimes squealing) about lovey-dovey stuff as if she was calculating a plan while Annabeth stared at her pillow, _probably thinking about Percy, _I thought.

"So where's Percy?" I asked Sam.

"I don't know. He just told me that I had the cabin to myself tonight," she told me shrugging.

"Is it cool if a spend the night here?" I asked.

"Sure, you can use one of the spare bunks. Annabeth is staying over as well and I pretty sure Silena will be now too."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"No problem."

"Hey do you have anything to eat?" I asked. "I missed dinner."

Sam got up and walked over to a cupboard at the edge of the room and pulled out some coke, blue cookies and chips.

"Here," she said tossing them to me. "Courtesy of the Stolls and Percy's mum."

I thanked her and started munching away on some of the cookies.

We talked for a while about different things such as what happened when Annabeth went on that walk with Jack (nothing much), what happened when Jake ran after Sam ("Nothing" sure Sam we believe you… NOT!) and what happened with Travis and I.

At about one in the morning we peered through the curtains and saw Chiron trotting towards our cabin with two harpies behind him so we suddenly decided that we were all really tired and collapsed on our bunks, fake snoring drifting around the cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it!<strong>

**I think it's a bad chapter, sorry!**

**Before I go I'd just like to say thank you to nochance and mosspath of the river clan 030 who were the only ones who gave me song suggestion *****evil glares to everyone else*****.**

**Please REVIEW! If you review I will update faster!**

**I still need song suggestions!**

**Thanks!**

**LOL**

**Daughter of Hades99**


	4. You Belong With Me

***Dodges rotten, flying fruit* Sorry I took so long to update but I have three very good reasons!**

**1. I was away in America**

**2. I had a HUGE writer's block**

**And 3. I was lazy…**

**Okay maybe the last one isn't a very good excuse but still! Please don't hate me even though you have a really good reason and I would probably hate me too.**

**Sam: You are not really helping your case…**

**Shut up, I can always kill you off or maybe let Jake stay with Sophie…**

**Sam: I mean… Please don't hate her!**

**That's what I thought! Anyway, ENJOY!**

**Your demigodishness**

**Daughter of Hades99 (actually from now on I'm going to write my nickname/fake name that my friends and I made up because Daughter of Hades99 is too LLLOOONNNGGG! So just call me Storm. (Long story) )**

**BTW I just finished the Maximum Ride series (well not finished because we have to wait for the next one to come out) and I seriously recommend it to all you Percy Jackson fans!**

**Fly on,**

**Storm**

**This chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends in the world… Sally! Miss u loads!**

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth's Pov<strong>

I was walking back from breakfast, lost in thought, as usual, when I heard shouting coming from behind the Poseidon Cabin. I quietly walked behind the cabin and saw Rachel and Percy arguing, yet again, well-actually-it was more like a Rachel shouting fest.

_Deja vu,_ I thought.

I crept closer to hear them better.

Rachel's face was almost as red as her hair and I swear I could see steam pouring out her ears. She looked like a bomb about to explode and poor Percy was right in the middle of it.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ANNABETH IS BETTER THAN ME!" Rachel screeched.

"I just said that Annabeth is better at handling a sword than you are, she can even beat me," Percy mumbled the last bit so I had to strain my ears to hear him.

I blushed at the praise.

"You always say Annabeth is better than me! It's always Annabeth this, Annabeth that! I'm sick and tired of it! And you always use that nickname you gave her, what was it again? Wise Girl? More like Wise Idiot!"

_Okay that makes no sense._

"Plus," Rachel continued without even taking a breath. "Have you even seen me use a sword? I'm amazing with a sword! Do you ever see me in the arena? I'm like hitting and swinging and slashing and doing swordy stuff! I am probably even better than you AND Annabeth combined!"

I stood there stunned, how did she do that in one breath? And as if she can even hold a kitchen knife with out killing herself, so a sword… I don't even want to think about it.

"I doubt it," Percy murmured.

"Well if Annabeth is so great maybe you should spend the day with HER!"

And with that Rachel stormed off leaving Percy in the dust.

I decided to make a split second decision and walked over to Percy.

"Hey," I said causing Percy to turn around. "What's up with her?"

I gestured to the furious red head now storming off.

"I don't really know…" Percy sighed. "I just don't get her some times."

"Don't worry about it," I told him. "She'll cool off and then you can go back to your lovey dovey stuff."

Percy snorted and I stared into his eyes.

Crap! I fell for the green pools of death! Now I will never get away!

His green eyes were bright and continued changing shades like the sea but something was missing from them-that bright spark of happiness that shined brighter than Apollo's chariot wasn't there, it had disappeared leaving Percy's eyes a looking sad and dull.

"Hey, Annabeth…" but Silena running up to us cut him off.

**Sam's Pov**

I gave Clarisse my best evil glare causing her to flinch as I stared her and three of her siblings in the eye. A group of campers had gathered around us now listen to Clarisse and I argue. This would probably end in a fight and you could say I deserved it but you got admit, they had it coming! Now there are four big, ugly Ares campers against… me! Loving these odds; note the sarcasm.

"I'm going to send you to the Underworld and back!" Clarisse roared.

"Been there, done that," I replied yawning, thinking back to when Jake and I quested there. "Do you think you could send me somewhere nicer? I heard Monte Carlo is quiet nice this time of year." I joked. **(A/N I watched the movie last night and it was the first place that came to mind.) **"Look Clarisse I'd really like to help you out… the exit is over there."

The campers around us tried to stifle their laughter while Clarisse roared and pulled out her spear 'Lamer'. Oh, sorry, I mean 'Maimer'. I unsheathed my sword and got ready to fight, this is where the fun starts.

**Annabeth's Pov**

I started sprinting towards the arena with Percy and Silena on my heels. Silena had told me that Sam had gotten into a fight with Clarisse… again.

"What exactly did she do this time?" I asked.

"I don't know but Clarisse said something about fireworks and the Ares Cabin toilets?"

I groaned, another one of Sam's stupid pranks! I mean really, she's as bad as the Stolls!

When I reached the arena I saw that a huge crowd was standing around Sam, Clarisse and three of her siblings, who had cuts and bruises already forming and the fight had just started!

I noticed two people cheering the loudest and as I realised who they were I walked up to them.

"Jake! Katie! Shouldn't we help her?" I shouted over the noise.

"Nope," Katie said and continued cheering.

"Why not?" I huffed.

"Because if we did Sam would beat us up worse than the Ares Cabin," Percy muttered behind me.

"Sam doesn't like other people fighting her battles," Jake told me.

I nodded, they were right, if I got into Sam's battle well… it wouldn't be pretty.

"But guys! You have to admit this isn't a fair fight!" Silena exclaimed.

Just as she said that Sam dodged one of Clarisse's strikes so that she was now standing in front of us.

"You're right Silena," Sam said her eyes never leaving Clarisse. "This isn't a fair fight, now if the whole Ares Cabin was here it might actually be a challenge!"

She winked at us as the crowd roared in approval while Clarisse just roared in anger and charged.

"Gotta go!"

"Good luck," I whispered.

Sam nodded, letting me know she heard me and ran back into the fight, slicing Clarisse and her buddies. I sighed.

"Aren't you worried about her?" I asked Percy.

"Nah," he replied casually. "If she can hold her own against an army of monsters then she can deal with Clarisse and the Ares kids."

But even as Percy said that I could see his hand on Riptide and his body tense, ready to step in if needed. I smiled seeing how protective he was over his sister.

We waited for a few more minutes in which time it had come down to Clarisse vs. Sam. Sam had cuts and bruises everywhere but Clarisse looked a lot worse.

Just as it seemed Sam would win, Clarisse's spear found its mark sending Sam to her knees. Percy started forward.

"Don't you DARE Percy!" Sam threatened.

Sam shot a quick glance my way, her eyes told me she has a plan.

I placed my hand on Percy's arm and whispered, "She has an idea."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Don't worry. Just watch."

Percy relaxed a bit but kept his eyes on Sam and hand on Riptide. Clarisse had a triumphant look on her face as she stabbed downwards but before her spear could hit Sam, she rolled out of the way and thrust out her hand causing water to completely drench Clarisse. Suddenly the water on Clarisse's spear started freezing over, terrified Clarisse dropped 'Maimer' but didn't notice her feet starting to freeze over and stick to the ground.

"How…" Percy trailed off.

"Sam told me she was working on a new technique," Katie told us. "I guess this is it."

I stared amazed as Sam pointed her sword at Clarisse's throat.

"I think," Sam panted. "I win."

Clarisse stared her straight in the eye until she finally hung her head in defeat. The crowd cheered as Sam came over to us.

"How in Hades did you do that?" Percy asked, clearly amazed.

Sam winked, "I have my ways."

We waited while people congratulated her.

"That was amazing Sam! How did you do that!" Jake asked.

I pretty sure I saw a light tinge of pink creep up Sam's cheeks but that could have just been because she was hot.

"That's for me to know and you to wonder about," Sam replied.

"Come on!" Katie said. "Silena and I will take Sam to the infirmary."

I could see Sam was about to protest when Katie clamped her hand over Sam's mouth and dragged her to the infirmary, ignoring her muffled protests.

I turned to see Jake headed towards the archery field and so that just left Percy and I standing there in an awkward silence.

I turned to Percy, "So I'll see you around…"

I started to walk away when Percy called for me to wait up.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang-out today? You know like we used to."

I smiled, "Okay Seaweed Brain."

He grinned and I saw that light in his eyes that I hadn't seen since Rachel.

"I haven't heard that in a while, Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes as I started walking with Percy, we walked in silence until we came to the dock and sat on the edge.

"So what's up Percy?" I asked.

No response. I looked over to see him staring off into space with a blank expression.

"Hello."

No response.

I started waving my hands like a mad man in front of his face trying, and failing, to get his attention.

No response.

I sighed when suddenly I had a plan worthy of Athena! You're probably wondering, what is your amazing plan that would be worthy of the mighty Athena, well basically… I pushed him off the dock.

As he fell I heard a small cry escape his lips and then SPLASH! I stood on the dock and peered over laughing my head off like a maniac. Finally I stopped laughing just as Percy resurfaced but the expression was so priceless that it set me off again. Percy's shocked expression changed and suddenly he was laughing with me.

I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice Percy rising up on a wave until he spoke right next to me.

"Hi Annabeth."

I stopped laughing immediately and stood up from where I had been rolling around and took a step back.

"No Percy," I warned as I saw the evil glint in his eye. "No, no, n-"

My last no was cut off as Percy lifted me up and swung me over his shoulder as I started punching his back trying to get free.

"PERCY! Put me down now!" I immediately regrated saying that.

"Are you sure Annabeth," he asked me simply.

"Percy, don't you dare…"

"You asked for it."

Suddenly the water beneath us vanished and we were plunging into the cold ocean below. I let out a small scream as a hit the water below, now I was underwater surrounded by the sea. Percy had let me go, allowing me to swim to the surface.

I burst out of the water, taking in deep gulps of air as Percy came up next to me.

"You are so DEAD!" I punched Percy's arm and then proceeded to tackle him underwater.

We swam/fought for about an hour until I spotted a certain redhead screaming on the shore.

"Oh man!" Percy muttered as he made his way to the beach with me in close pursuit.

We walked up to the sand soaking wet, well at least I was, Percy was completely dry! Stupid son of Poseidon…

"Hey Rach! What's up?" Percy asked nervously.

"What's up? What's up? I'll tell you what's up! I come all the way down here to get your apologise and I find you hanging around with that bi-"

"Rachel," Percy warned.

"That… thing!" Rachel fumed.

"This thing has a name," I grumbled.

"Come on Rach! I was just-"

But before Percy could finish Rachel stormed off, kicking up sand as she went.

Percy sighed, "I'm so sorry Annabeth. It's just…"

"No it's cool don't worry! I get it," I told him.

"Really? Cause I don't."

"Maybe you should go hang around with Grover so that Rachel won't get jealous. Besides you hang out with Rachel so much, Grover is wondering if he's still your best friend."

Percy sighed and rubbed his forehead, "I'm really sorry about this Annabeth. Maybe we could hang out some other time, after Rachel drags me out shopping for new dresses and shoes for the dance. Aarrhhgg! It's so annoying!"

"But isn't the dance like a month away?" I wondered. "And isn't Aphrodite taking us shopping? Shudder."

Percy laughed, "Yeah but Rachel is strange that way, not like you. Well I'll see you around."

"Cya!" I called after him as he raced up a sand dune.

I sighed and walked over to sit under the dock, trying to vent some steam, so as I lent against a pole I started singing to myself.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, she's upset She's going off about something that you said _

_She doesn't get your humour like I do._

_I'm in my room, it's a typical Tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_And she'll never know your story like I do_

He's been my best friend for five years and she has known him for two!

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming 'bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

I heard a guitar strumming along but I ignored it thinking it was just in my head.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you _

_Been here all along, so why can't you see_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Walkin' the streets with you in your worn out jeans_

_I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be_

_Laughing on a park bench thinkin' to myself_

_Hey isn't this easy_

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town_

_I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down_

_You say you find I know you better than that_

_Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

I can see that he's unhappy even though he's good at putting up an act people who know him, like me, can see right through it. He says he's fine but his eyes say otherwise.

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_

_She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers_

_Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find_

_That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see? _

_You belong with me_

_Standin by, waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that?_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry_

_I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams_

_I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me._

All those times where I've comforted him and calmed him down. Like in the Titan War I knew he was about to break but I made him laugh.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_Standing by or waiting at your back door_

_All this time how could you not know that_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

_Have you ever thought just maybe_

_You belong with me_

_You belong with me_

As I stood up I thought I caught a glimpse of black and blonde, and brown but I shrugged it off, and brushed the sand of my, still, soaking wet jeans and went back to my cabin to change. As I walk through the camp I stumble across Katie and Sam in yet another argument over… Zeus knows what!

"Guys!" I shouted and immediately they became quiet. "What are you arguing about this time?" I asked.

"Why are you wet?" Katie asked trying to avoid the subject.

"Fell off the dock," I half lied.

"Here let me help," Sam said stepping forward and touching my shoulder, immediately I was dry.

"Thanks."

"No prob."

"But you guys still didn't answer my question," I pressed.

"We were talking… about, um sword fighting, yeah!" Katie said and I rolled my eyes.

"And Katie said she could beat me, which is completely untrue, and so we started arguing. About who was better," Sam finished.

"Suuuure. You guys do know that I'm a daughter of Athena and I know you guys well enough to know your lying."

"Just tell her you saw her and get it over with!" Katie whispered.

"Last time I checked you were with me or did you suddenly decide to fall off the face of the planet and leave me to face the daughter of Athena's wrath?" Sam hissed back.

"Oh is someone scared of a little daughter of Athena?" Katie sniggered.

"I wasn't the one who fell off the face of the planet," Sam snapped.

"You know the daughter of Athena is right here?" I exclaimed breaking in on their conversation.

"We heard you singing," Katie blurted out as Sam whacked her upside the head.

"You WHAT?" I fumed.

_They heard me sing. They heard me SING! This is ssssoooo embarrassing! I can't sing to save my life and they heard me messing around with a song! CRAP!_ I thought.

Suddenly I noticed the guitar Sam was trying, unsuccessfully, to hide behind her back.

"So the person playing guitar was you?" I asked but it was more like a statement.

"No the Nine Muses decided to come to camp early to serenade you, of course it was me!" Sam exclaimed.

"I didn't know you could play," I said in awe.

"Jake taught me a few years ago… STOP CHANGING THE SUBJECT!"

"Sorry," I murmured.

"Anyway the point we were trying to make was that you are an amazing singer and we were wondering what song you were going to sing for the dance," Katie asked and I blushed.

"I'm still trying to figure out a way to get out of singing at the dance," I told them.

"Me too! Let's put our evil minds together and figure out how to kidnap Apollo and make him change his mind about this singing stuff. Deal?" Sam joked.

"Look who's changing the subject now," I smirked.

"Anyway… we were wondering, well I was wondering, if you would like us to help you with your performance?" Katie asked.

"Guys, that's really nice of you but…"

"I can help you get a band together and Sam is amazing at special effects!"

"I try," interrupted Sam taking a little fake bow.

"And Silena can help you with your outfit!" Katie finished.

I thought about this for a while making a pro and con list in my mind.

On the down side my friends would have to hear me sing and then there would be no way of getting out of this.

On the plus side my friends would be so happy to help and I can't let them down, maybe I could convince them to sing with me and my performance would be amazing with their help.

"Fine you can help," Sam and Katie slapped high fives. "On two conditions," immediately their faces fell. "One you both have to be in my band," Katie was jumping up and down while Sam started to protest. "And you two can not let Silena put ANY make up on me."

We all laughed even though Sam was still grumpy that she had to play in my band and she complained the whole way to my cabin.

"…I can't even play anything!"

"The guitar or you could sing backup."

"But I can't play well! And have you even heard me sing? I sound like a dying cat!" Sam imitated screeching, horrible sounds.

"Ok you don't have to sing but you have to play!" I pressed on.

"But I probably won't even be here for the dance!"

Katie and I stopped in our tracks.

"Why not," I asked.

Sam's eyes widened, she quickly put up her emotional mask that she used to wear on her face every day, it was her first defence.

"I mean, I'm still trying to figure a way out of going," she said her voice emotionless. "But whatever I'll play in your band if you want I don't really mind that much."

I stared at her, worried, this was how she was like when I first met her. Her face was always an emotionless mask and her voice gave away nothing.

"Sam are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll see you guys later," and with that she ran off leaving Katie and I both in a state of worry.

"She'll be fine. She always tends to do that once in a while, you know that," Katie assured me.

"Yeah," I replied but I was still unsure.

"Well, see you at dinner!"

"Cya!"

I plonked down on my bunk and started to read my new Greek architecture book, _The Ancient ways in the Modern, _waiting for the conch horn to blow telling us it was dinner while wondering what I had said to make Sam block us out.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey hope you guys like it! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!<strong>

**I don't like to ask for a certain amount of reviews because I will usually just update when I can but reviews are really appreciated and will make me update faster (hint,hint)! **

**I don't own Percy Jackson or You Belong with Me, Rick Riordan and Taylor Swift do.**

**Before I go I would just like to say I few things.**

**Percy: Oh no here we go.**

**Shut up.**

**Fluffy Bunnies are so Cute: Thank you ssssoooo much for your reviews and everything! You are defiantly one of the best authors of FanFiction! I'm not worried you won't update just really desperate to know what happens next. Thank you LOADS! BTW I tried to send you a really long review but it said there was a problem and it's not letting me send it again so let me know if it didn't work! Soz.**

**Milly1389: Thanks for the suggestions! Can you PLEASE keep updating your story! I updated so you have to as well! I do need some more song suggestions so please keep them coming! I am really happy that you reviewed! THANKS!**

**Me real login is WiseGirl2 aka WiseGirl2: Thanks for the marshmallows! Very tasty!**

**Sally: Buddy old pal! Long time no see! Miss ya loads! Like the chap? Thanks 4 the review! This is dedicated to you! Hey that rhymes! **

**I suggest you read Fluffy Bunnies are so Cute's stories cause they are AMAZING!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**LOL**

**PEACE OUT**

**FLY ON**

**YOUR DEMIGODISHNESS**

**ect.**

**Storm **


	5. Author's Note (Please read)

**Hi guys...**

**So basically long time no update, no anything pretty much and I'm really sorry about that.**

**I'm sorry to disappoint any of you but I have lost inspiration for this story and I thought I should let you know that I will no longer be updating this particular work. I don't particularly like where I was going with this story and I feel like I am a much better writer now, and I don't really want to continue it now that I am working on my own book and other things.**

**I'm very sorry to all those who have enjoyed it and stayed with me despite the lack of updates.**

**Thank you so much**

**I would especially like to thank:**

**Chocolatebubbles -Thanks Crikey, wouldn't know what to do without you!**

**And**

**- Thank you so much, you reminded me that people do actually enjoy this story and inspired me to continue writing fanfiction even if its not this story. **

**HOWEVER! I have deiced to put this story up for adoption, if anyone would like to continue it themselves please feel free to message me. If I have any volunteers for the story I will inform you all who has taken it over. If no one adopts it I will keep this story up on this account but it will no longer be continued. **

**Thank you all so much, your support through this story has been amazing.**

**Thank you for being understanding.**

**Hex**


End file.
